Prince Charming
by tarapandaes
Summary: The ReKai Tentai are a new band. They have many crazy fans. But why is it that Yusuke is having a hard time winning one girl's heart?
1. Chapter 1

This is and AU story. That means that it has nothing to do with the original Yu Yu hakusho story line. I hope you like !

CHAPTER1

"KYAHH! REKAI TENTAI IS THE COOLEST!" My friend screamed into my ear. She started jumping up and screaming, "I LOVE YOU!"  
Sigh… what a friend. Dragging me to a concert on my birthday… and having the best time of her life! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!  
That short guy however is cute, I can't see him that well but still he's really hot! I wonder who he is. If I could get a guy like that, I would die happy! I'm the only one with no boyfriend… am I ugly or bad tempered?

Few hours later Botan(my Rekai Tentai crazy friend) dragged me to backstage to get Rekai Tentai's autograph. The gaurds let us in because we had a backstage pass.  
My friend spotted a guy who had feminine features and started running towards him… leaving me here all alone. Geez…  
I sat on the ground and waited till Botan came… but it's been an hour and she still isn't here! I should just leave without her!  
I stood up and hit my head on something. "OWWWW" I started rubbing my head, but wait I didn't say owww… then who did? I looked up and found a short but cute guy holding his head.  
"um… sorry!" I started heading out the place but the guy ran towards me. Hmmm… I wonder what it is. I turned around and he bumped into me and we both fell.  
He was on top of me… and boy is he heavy! Struggle struggle pant pant. The guy tried to get off me but he couldn't. I wonder what his problem is… I looked towards him and I saw that I was holding on to his shirt. OOPS!  
I must've caught onto his shirt so I wouldn't fall, but actually I made him fall with me.  
"Sorry again!" I gave him a bow this time and was about to leave but I remembered that he was running towards me.  
"Did you want something?" I asked as I gave him a hand up.  
"Uh yeah… I was wondering if you wanted a autograph" he stated as he dusted his pants. An autograph?  
"Now what makes you think I want an autograph?" I asked getting tough on him. Who does he think he is? Is he someone famous or something? Acting like a star and all… pyche yeah right!  
"If you don't want an autograph, why are you down here? To take a picture?" why would I want a picture of a guy I don't even know! … well he is sort of cute! REALLY CUTE! he looks like a baby.  
"I came here with my friend so… get out of my way!" I screamed into his face. Hotness can't cover the fact that your in love with yourself. That's just sick!

Koema's POV  
Geez… what's that girl's problem? Just because she's pretty doesn't mean she has to be rude! If she doesn't want an autograph then that's fine with me! But, why is she heading towards the dressing rooms?  
"HEY!" I screamed before she could twist the doorknob. The girl turned around, why is she turning around so slowly?  
"Eh… yo-… you can't go in the dressing rooms." I finally stuttered out. She looked at the door and then back at me.  
"How do you know this is a dressing room?" she asked as she was slowly turning the doorknob. Talk about crazy fans!

Keiko's POV  
I twisted the doorknob to look for my friend, but when I pushed the door open I found a bare-chested guy instead. I stood shocked, and all kinds of thoughts rushed through my head.  
"Are you allowed to take off your shirt in this room!" I accused while pointing at that guy.  
He quickly got his shirt and put it on. He looked at me and started yelling, "SECURITY!"  
What the… I just looked at him weirdly and left the room. I was walking away when that short guy walked up towards me.  
"What's wrong with you?" he asked as he looked me up and down.  
"My problem is, a shorty is in front of me" I said as I gave him a piercing glare.  
"You don't have the right to call me a shorty when I compare myself to you." he shouted.  
"Hey… I'm still growing and it doesn't look like your going to grow anytime soon!" I shot back as I turned to leave. When I turned around I saw the feminine looking guy running toward me and eventually he CRASHED into me and knocked me out.

Yusuke's POV  
I just came out of the dressing room and found the girl who spied on me on the floor. Hmm… she's awfully weird.  
"Hey Koema, kurama what's wrong with her?" I asked as I knelt beside her.  
"Uh… that is…" Kurama started scratching his head and looking down.  
"a crazy fan was chasing Kurama and Kurama crashed into her and she passed out…" Koema said as he had and ear to ear grin.  
"Why are you smiling?" stupid Koema… he better not be thinking of taking her home with us! Well, he doesn't think like that… kuwabara does!  
"Just glad that she passed out, she called me SHORTY!" he yelled out enraged at the memory. Kurama and I started cracking up and Koema just kept pouting.  
"What happened to the 'Crazy Fan'?" I asked as I looked around to see who she was.  
"She went to get some ice for her friend." He said.  
"They're friends? … makes sense their both crazy fans I guess." I said as I looked at her face. She had a peaceful look to her face and didn't look like the type to spy on celebs topless.

She started stirring and one eye popped open and then another. She looked at Koema, Kurama, and then me. She slowly got up and then looked at us weirdly.  
"Why are you all around me! … PERVERTS!" She held her arm to her chest and started getting up, but she kept falling down. She started panicking and started crawling away. Koema and Kurama started laughing.  
"What's wrong with you guys?" I knocked Kurama and Koema on the head and walked over to that girl.  
"Uh… we're not perverts, we were just waiting for you to wake up." I said as she paused to listen. She started looking thinking whether to believe us or not. She decided to and tried to get up but she started falling and I caught her in my arms.   
Something's wrong with her legs, she keeps on tripping and it's sort of swollen. I was deciding on whether to tell her or not and decided to anyway.  
"Your right leg is fatter then the other." She looked shocked and stared at her legs.  
"OO!"  
"Maybe it's broken" I said as I looked at it getting a little purple.  
"This is all because of ( she points at Kurama ) that guys fault! WAAHHHHHHH" she dropped to the floor and started crying. Kurama starts looking guilty and nervous and Koema… he just laughs.  
After a few minutes she calms down and looks embarrassed for crying in front of us. She clears her throat, "so where's your backstage passes? Did you sneak in here?" she asked as she looked around at us.  
We stared at her shocked, how could she not know we were Rekai Tentai? Koema just assumed we were joking and shook his head disgustingly.  
"Are you a Rekai Tentai fan" I asked.  
"No, my friend dragged me here because it was my birthday and she wanted to spend time with me but… she didn't want to miss the Rekai Tentai concert, by the way where is she anyway?" she asked as she started looking around.  
"Uh… she went to get some ice" I said as I looked at her leg and head that Kurama banged into.  
"Awww… poor thing, it's your birthday and you had to come and see us" Koema started dabbing his eyes, he's so emotional! Wait a minute! Is he making us sound bad in front of a girl who can become a fan?  
"us? you? No… I came her to see…Rekai…? Your Rekai Tentai? No wonder my friend was chasing you!" she said kind of taking to Koema.  
We started laughing, and then her friend came and looked at us and started screaming again. Dude she's so high-pitched my eardrums are about to burst!  
"hey Botan- SHUT IT!" the girl screamed. We showed her a thank you expression although she didn't see it.   
"well we gotta go! BYE!" The girl said as she tried to get up. "AHHHHHHHHHH" she started screaming and clutched her legs, falling on her butt.  
"Keiko! are you okay?" the crazy lady asked concerned. So her name is Keiko?  
"YOU! PAY FOR MY HOSPITAL BILLS!" she yelled out as she pointed to Kurama. ME and Koema started laughing but Kurama pouted.

Just then kuwabara, and Hiei came from across the hall, they looked at us suspiciously as they neared us.  
"Are you trying to hit on a girl, Yusuke?" Hiei asked as he dryed his hair with a towel.  
I stared at him in disbelief and turned to Keiko who clamped the crazy lady's mouth shut.  
"We have to take her to a hospital, let's go" I said as I stood up and held Keiko's hand and lifted her up.   
"WHAT!" –Hiei  
"US TOO? WHAT HAPPENED!"-Kuwabara  
Kuwabara was kind enough to care about the patient. "Kurama, rammed into her while this girl was chasing him" Everyone shook their heads at Kurama.

The girl stood on one foot and hopped with one foot while she traveled. We all put on hats to disguise ourselves.  
The girl had a hard time hopping so I stopped walking and she turned to see what was wrong. I kneeled down on the ground, "get on" I said as she had a questioning look on her face.  
She looked surprise and told me she was fine but seeing that I wasn't giving up she awkwardly got onto my back. And the rest of the guys smiled. Kurama then, Kuwbara, Hiei, Koema, then me and Keiko were filing out the door to get to our car when Kurama and Kuwbara ran back inside pushing all of us back in out of breath.

We looked at them puzzled, "theirs a sea of fans out there! And plus you got a girl on your back, what do you think their going to do?" Kuwabara asked me. I shrugged. So we waited and waited and waited by the door to see if the sea of fans left. But… they didn't! and our manager was already at the car waiting for us.   
After a few more minutes we all grew tired and sat down except for me, because it would be hard for Keiko to get back up when I set her down. She feels like a feather compared to all the weights I pull and all the ex-girlfriends I had.  
PLOP  
I looked back and found Keiko sleeping on my back. Everyone looked at us and then started grinning that "I'm going to do something bad" look and slowly reached in to their pants pocket and took out their camera phones. I started glaring at them so that they would put the phone back in their pockets but … the crazy lady already took a picture.  
"PUT THE PHONE BACK IN THE POCKET AND NOBODY GETS HURT!" I yelled, quiet enough for Keiko to keep sleeping.  
Did they listen? NO. When I finished saying "HURT" I saw a flash from each camera phone. ; GRRR!  
Kurama looked out the hole on the door and found out everyone was gone so we started leaving.

Tarapandaes: Well did you like it? Here is what I'm going to do if I don't get 5 reviews then this is the end of the story. And If I get pass 10 review I update by 10-24! Ok? So review NOW


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER2

We found out that Keiko's leg was fractured, so Kurama ended up paying for the hospital bills for the cast and also the ice-cream to calm Keiko down when she started crying because they stuck a needle in her leg.  
It was now like 11:30 and everyone's stomach started to growl so we went to a 24hour Dennys restaurant and ordered food.  
I sat across from Kurama who was next to Hiei, Koema, and Kuwabara. I was sitting next to Keiko and next to her was Crazy lady.  
I found out while I was going to go to the restroom that Crazy lady wasn't that crazy after all. She only liked Kurama and she knew him since she was in kindergarden. How I found out? I overheard Botan(crazy lady's name) tell Keiko about it.  
I headed back and sat down.  
"hey Kurama, do you know a girl name Botan?" I asked as I took a sip of cola.  
"UGH!( Kurama spits out his drink) you know her?" he asked as he wiped his mouth and apologized to everyone.  
"What happened between you guys?" I asked as I wiped some of Kurama spat out drink on the table.  
"we used to date… but she moved to America…" he said sadly. By now all the Rekai Tentai members were gathering around Kurama and me. 'Dude… Girls take a long time in the bathroom' I thought as I looked around the bathroom entrance.  
"dude! What kind of girl would go out with a feminine guy?" kuwbara asked and flexed his muscles and gave us his lame smile. We all smacked Kuwabara and he started to sniffle.  
"shut up! just cause I look like a girl doesn't mean I cant get one!" Kurama screamed at kuwabara. We all looked surprised, Kurama never admitted that he looked like a girl whenever we made fun of him.

Just then Botan came into my mind, if she moved to America then why is she in Japan?  
Botan and Keiko came to the table and asked what was going on.  
"hey Kurama, meet your ex-girlfriend, Botan" I said proudly, everyone looked surprised. Especially Kurama, he looked at her and then suddenly he took a sudden great interest on the fork.  
"hi Kuram…" the crazy lady greeted him looking quite shy, which is not like her. UNBELIEVABLE! When she first met him she was chasing him!  
"hi Botan, when did you get back?" Kurama asked finally looking mina in the eye.  
"right after I went… but you didn't know because you became a singer"  
"oh…" Kurama said shortly.  
"do you want to go out and talk?" she asked.  
"sure, hey you guys we're going to go talk so hang out by yourselves!" Kurama called out.  
"BOTAN! what about me" Keiko clung onto Mina before she can leave.  
"sorry I have to go, happy birthday!" Boatan hugged Keiko and left. Keiko looked down sadly and picked at her food, It was now like 11: 45 and Keiko's birthday was slowly coming to an end.

I stood up from my seat and grabbed Keiko's wrist and dragged her to the doll machine. I put in a dollar and started grabbing for a doll with the cheap claw.  
"this is your birthday present from Yusuke!" I yelled out as I tried harder to get the humongous teddy bear. I finally got it!  
"YAY!" I started jumping up and down and I hugged Keiko. Then I realized what I was doing and let go, "sorry I guess I got out of control." I replied and I got the teddy bear out of the slot and handed It to her.  
"happy birthday, want me to sign it?" I asked as she smiled brightly and received it.  
"thank you -" and she nodded, I got the sign pen and on the white t-shirt I signed…

happy birthday Keiko, from your favorite Rekai Tentai member (hopefully) Uramashi Yusuke!  
Year 2005

"Yusuke, your SOOO sweet!" Kuwabara said in a girly voice as the whole group came. I slapped Kuwabara in the back to tell him to shut up.  
"oww Yusuke, that hurts!" Kuwbara cried and then he started chasing me around the restaurant.

NEXT COUPLE OF DAYS  
Kurama and Botan are dating now… they call each other every single day! ARGH

Conversation  
"Botan your doing good right?" Kurama said in a highpitched voice….

"what? Someone cussed at you!" Kurama starts rolling up his sleeves while holding his cell-phone between his shoulder and head.  
"who is that guy, and where is he?" Kurama sounds serious now.  
"what you miss me?" now Kurama is all smiling and his voice is squeaky again…

… well you get the idea! Argh, if I stayed with Kurama for just a minute I'd surely die!  
"hey Yusuke… why are you cuddled up in the laundry basket?" Kurama asked.  
"uh… that is because … sigh I don't know" I stated, actually the truth is Hiei stuffed me in here because I used his shampoo. GEEZ just shampoo!  
"well… I have to go shopping and Koema told me to take you" Kurama stated as he crouched down in front of me.  
"why?" I started whining, I'm surely going to die today!  
"because… your weird! Now get up" Kurama left… what kind of reason is that?

I dressed and put a cap over my head and left. When we arrived at the mall, I saw Botan! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
"Kurama I gotta go use the restroom!" I said and ran away, I wasn't watching where I was going and bumped into someone.  
OOMF! OWWW  
"sorry!" I yelled and crouched beneath the injured patient. First thing I notice… my sign on a cast. WHAT THE I lifted my head and saw... Keiko

"Keiko?" I asked just to make sure I wasn't seeing things, not likely but still… She looked up and looked surprised to see me.

I gave her a smile and gave her my hand to help her get up.

"are you allowed to be in a mall? What if your fans spot you?" she asked as she looked around.

"its alright! Are you here because of Botan and Kurama?" I asked as I looked back at the couple, what I saw was what I wasn't expecting… maybe a little though. They were… sigh, they were kissing! And Kurama wasn't even wearing something to cover his face!

"uh… yeah but I think I should give them some space" Keiko said eyeing them also.

"exactly what I was thinking" Yusuke said turning away from the couple.

"but hold on…" I said and ran to Kurama and Botan. They looked at me and parted, they started blushing and looked down.

"you dork!" I yelled and took off my cap,

"do you wanted to get stampeded?" I asked looking at him.

"people aren't going to watch 2 people kiss!" Kurama said.

"well, why'd you bring me and Keiko?" I asked looking at Kurama.

"double date!" they yelled in unison. By that time Keiko was next to me and we both were shocked at what they were saying.

"you guys are both single!" Kurama stated.

"and you guys would be a hot item together!" Botan stated afterwards.

GROWL..

We all turned our faces to the direction it was coming from, Keiko! We all giggled and Keiko looked down embarrassed.

"maybe we should go eat!" I suggested as I helped Keiko walk to a restaurant. A Mickey D's restaurant.

"Kurama, lets see who eats fastest" I challenged Kurama who was about to bite into his big mac.

"okay deal! If I win you have to buy all of us ice cream, and vice versa" he said getting ready for challenge.

"Keiko, you tell us when to go" I said and picked up my hamburger. We waited and waited and when we turned our heads toward her she yelled, "GO" luckily when I shifted my head so did my hamburger.

But once I saw Keiko's face I sort of forgot to start and when I realized why she yelled "GO" I started stuffing the hamburger into my mouth.

"KUR WINS!" Botan yelled happily, NOOOOo

"that's not fair!" I yelled out but each time I said that food flew out of my mouth, "CHE" I said and took my drink and shifted my seat another angle not facing him. I gulped down the drink and the drink was slowly dripping down my cheek.

"EWWW that's so disgusting!" Botan said as she wiped the food off her lap.

"TIME FOR ICE CREAM!" Kurama and Botan linked arms and started skipping towards Baskin Robbin. Dude, Kurama looks girlish but I never knew he'd act like one.

"I want chocolate" Botan said, "make that two" Kurama said.

"NO! pick a different flavor" Botan ordered. "no! you pick a different flavor" Kurama said.

This must be their first fight.

" clears throat both of you! To be fair, choose something besides chocolate!" Keiko ordered. They both pouted but looked for a different flavor.

"what flavor do you want" I asked the patient.

"Strawberry!" Keiko yelled. I decided to get Rainbow sherbert.

"your such a kid! What kind of guy eats Rainbow Sherbert?" Ksiko said while eating her ice cream. I nearly spit out my ice cream, instead I choked on my ice cream. It wasn't serious because the ice cream melted.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" I yelled and stomped my feet on the ground.

"only kids eat that flavor" she said while eating her ice cream happily.

"what better flavor is there then this?" I asked lifting my ice cream for her to see, "it's like rainbow color, colorful!" I said admiring the swirls of colors.

"strawberry" she said.

"nuh uh sherbert" I said, oh boy, I'm arguing about ice cream!

"strawberry" she doesn't look like she's going to give up.

"SHERBERT" I yelled while scooping ice cream and placing it in my mouth.

"did you know gay guys take interest in the color rainbow" she said looking at my ice cream. I fell over when she said that and everyone turned to see.

"do you like the floor more than Keiko?" Kurama asked as he got up from his seat to help me up. Botan and Keiko however were on the floor laughing like crazy.

When we stepped out from the ice cream shop, Keiko came up to me.

"do you want to see my strawberry wallet?" she asked smiling. She was teasing me… the Rekai Tnetai member that everyone was dieing to talk to or even meet.

NEXT DAY

"Botan did you sleep okay?" Kurama started talking in his high pitched voice. Even when he was talking he had a lovey dovey expression on his face.

"Hey Hiei, can I borrow your shoes today?" Koema asked as he pointed to the shoerack.

"no" Hiei said

"AHHHHH help me!" Kuwabara came running towards me with a scared expression on his face.

"Kuwabara! GET BACK HERE!" Hiei came running after him with a angry expression on his face.

I started blocking Hiei from hurting Kuwabara but hiei reached over me to hurt Kuwabara.

After Hiei calmed down, Kuwabara was sitting in the laundry basket. I took this chance and got out my camera phone.

"SO, PARK CHOONGJAE! HOW DO YOU FEEL BEING STUFFED IN A LAUNDRY BASKET?" I asked while capturing every moment with my cellphone.

"HEY!" Kuwabara tried to get up but he fell over on his side and tried to get out of the basket but he couldn't.

"So what is the cause of this, MR" I asked as I came near his face that was red.

"SHUT UP!" Kuwabara yelled trying to reach for me.

"MR! No foul language, did you use Mr. Hiei's shampoo?" I asked and he gave up and nodded. I saved the video and left Kuwabara in the basket.

DING DONG

"is it you Botan?" Kurama practically sang out. He opened the door and escorted her into the house. Keiko stepped in afterwards, she looked at me and smiled. I smiled back forgetting about the ice cream incident. I failed to notice that Keiko wasn't really smiling. She held on to her stomach and silently cursed.

"what's wrong?" I asked as I ran to her.

"I'm hungry" she whispered barely audible. I took her arm and helped her into the kitchen. I started taking out two ramens. 20 minutes later.

"this is my special spaghetti" I said lifting the cap of the pot.

"if this is spaghetti, I'm not single" she said looking at the ramen.

"okay, from now on I'll be your boyfriend" I said jokingly and poured some soup and noodles into her bowl.

"really?" Keiko asked believing what I said.

"uh yeah" I said and smiled at her. She smiled back and blushed.

Keiko's POV

"really?" I asked.

"uh yeah" he said and smiled, I smiled too. My first boyfriend!

"what's your name?" I asked, I never really found out. How embarrassing. I looked up at him and he looked at me weird.


	3. Chapter 3

Tarapandaes: Hope you like this cahpter... it is quite confusing...

**CHAPTER 4**

Yusuke's POV

"No wait… don't tell me! I'll look it up in the internet" she started finishing her noodles and looked up at me again.

"So your band name… is Rekai Tentai?" She went over to Kurama's comp and sat down.

"Thanks somebody! I'm going to use your internet!" she yelled out to everyone. Kurama immediately stood because he hates it when people use his comp.

"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Kurama yelled out reaching for his computer. Botan stopped him.

"AHA! your name is Yusuke!" she said as she looked up information on us. She smiled at me and I smiled at her too. At least she's trying to get to know us!

"I better memorize their names" Keiko mumbled to herself. I smiled at myself, it was cute how she was trying. But do I really want her as a girlfriend? Why did I have to joke around like that. I guess I'll make the best of it. It's not like I'm going to stay with her long… I never do. Girls don't see me because they like me, they see me because I'm Uramashi Yusuke from Rekai Tentai so there is no point in staying with girls.

"Want to go on a date?" I asked while she was looking at pictures.

"can we go on a double date with Botan and Kurama?" she asked. She looked a little uncomfortable.

"sure!" I have to get used to this dating thing too!

"Botan, Kurama! Lets go on a double date!" I yelled out towards them. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

"your dating someone?" Koenma asked.

"Do we know her?" Hiei asked

"is it Keiko?" Kurama asked smiling. I smiled back at him. Everyone looked shocked, because I normally dated famous girls.

"well do you wanna go or not?" I asked.

"NO! its your first date! You should go alone" Kurama said.

So we ended up going by ourselves.

"Am I your favorite member now?" I asked grinning at her. She poked my side and stuck her tongue out at me.

"NO!" she yelled and walked before me to the restaurant we were heading towards, Mickey D's.

**flashback**

"so where do you want to go?" I asked as we were deciding on where to go. She put her finger to her chin as if thinking and brightly suggested, "MICKEY D'S!"

When I heard that I definitely thought she was weird because most girls would go to expensive shops and order steak or something.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"then do you think I'm joking?" she asked.

"OKAY LETS GO!" I said and linked arms with her.

**end of flashback **

"hey Keiko! That's not the right way!" I yelled who was crossing the street. She looked back at me and then ran back towards me. "just kidding" I stuck my tongue out at her and ran before her.

"HEY YOU! GET BACK HERE!" Keiko ran her way toward me.

I felt a tug on my shirt so I turned around and Keiko tugged my hat down. "what if somebody recognizes you?" she asked and walked before me. I bet that was an excuse!

"What do you want?" I asked as we seated on the table.

"I want a big mac and 2 extra large fries" She said almost drooling. I couldn't help smiling. She's so adorable I want to pinch her cheeks!

"okay! Hold on" I said and got up from my seat. I put on my thick framed glasses and went up to the counter.

"can I get a 'snort' 2 big macs and a 'snort' 4 extra large fries 'snort snort'" I asked and pushed my glasses up. The guy looked at me weird and then looked at me carefully.

"aren't you Uramashi Yusuke?" he asked as he tilted to the side and studied my face. I started to get nervous and gave him my best nerdy smile.

" 'snort snort' hehe do I really look likeUrmashi Yusuke? My mom always 'snort' told me I was 'snort chuckle' handsome!" I pushed my glasses up again and he believed me that I wasn't Uramashi Yusuke. I knew my disguise would work. I got my tray and walked back to my seat.

"AHAHAHAHAHA" Keiko started to laugh when she saw me act at the cashier. I gave her a wave and pushed up my glasses while holding our dinner tray in one hand.

" 'snort' are you laughing at me 'snort sniff sniff' " I started pushing my glasses up with a frown. She continued laughing but winded it down a bit. I took a bite out of my big mac and was satisfied. I can finally go on a normal date. Keiko however just ate her french-fries.

"eat your burger first!" I yelled. But she shrugged and said after swallowing her french-fries, "sorry it's a habit, French-fries and then burger", "really mines the exact opposite!" I said happily.

"Can we go take a photo sticker?" Keiko asked as we were leaving the restaurant. If Keiko thinks Mickey D's as a restaurant then why can't she think of my ramen as spaghetti? I thought as I shrugged. She found a close one and took out a dollar.

"keep your glasses on!" Keiko said as she started inserting the bills into the machine.

"why? I look dorky!" I pouted.

"its our first date! These are all memories!" she said and we took pics trying to act cute, with peace signs, heart, and silly face. We took two of each one of them and divided them. I put the sticker of the heart and pasted it on my wallet. And Keiko pasted the silly face on her cell phone.

"You came out weird here, Yusuke" she said pointing at the peace signs. "che, you look weird here!" I stated while pointing at the heart one. I didn't really notice that she came out the best there.

"whatever! What do you want to do now?" she asked as we started walking to no where in particular. "hmm… do you want to go to a park?" I asked thinking about the time I went there with my family. It was a while when I met my family, being famous isn't necessarily that great. I never get to spend time with my family and friends.

"okay!" she said and followed me to the park. We both sat on a swing and looked up at the stars twinkling at us so brightly. "I don't like stars…" Keiko said as she looked down, she started to swing herself when she yelled out, "lets see who can jump the farthest!" "okay" I love challenges! We started swinging high up into the air and she yelled out, "JUST KIDDING! I LOVE STARS!" she tried to grab for one and pretended she did. That slowed her down a bit, "one, two, three JUMP!" I yelled and we both jumped. I of course won!

"look I caught a star!" she said and put her hand in front of my face. Did she catch a bug? I was looking down at her hand waiting for her to show me but she hit me on the head with her other hand and started running away. "HEY!" I started running after her. She got on a lion and I got on a seal. We started swinging up and down. "lions are faster! You cant catch me!" Keiko said laughing. "I'm going to swim my way to you!" I yelled swinging harder. She started swinging back and forth harder too. We did that for like another 5minutes and we were really tired. We lade down on the ground for a while and took this chance to get to know each other.

"how come you don't know Rekai Tentai?" I asked looking up at the stars.

"I lived in America and that's how I met Botan, on the plane! And I guess Botan knew about Rekai tentai because of Kurama" she said trying to catch another star.

"oh I see" I replied.

"now my turn, why did you ask me to be your girlfriend?" she asked still catching stars. Hmm… what do I say? It was just a joke, but if I said that she would feel hurt. Sigh…

"because I like you" I said feeling myself blush. She turned her head around and looked at me, "really? You barely know me! And remember we fought before?" she asked. We fought? Hmm… when was that?

"I don't remember"

"oh, okay! Best be forgotten! Right GAY BOY?" WHAT! GAY BOY?

"HMPH!" I crossed my arms and turned away. She looked at me and started to laugh, Why do I always embarrass myself in front of her?

After a while she got up and sat on a swing, she turned towards me and motioned her hands to me. I got up and sat on the swing next to her.

" clears throat how many girlfriends do you have?" she asked as she started swinging gently. Why does she always ask the weirdest questions?

" I don't remember" I started counting all the girlfriends I had with my fingers.

Keiko's POV

One… two… three… four… five… six… seven… eight… nine… "THAT'S ENOUGH!" I yelled. Gosh, I mean how many pasts girlfriends did he have?  
"are you jealous?" Yusuke asked giving me a smile. "n- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled at him making Yusuke fall off the swing backward. AHHAHAHA I started laughing while Yusuke looked around to see if anyone saw.

AT THE Rekai Tentai APARTMENT.

"where are they?" Koenma asked hugging a pillow.

"its pretty obvious of him, he never looks at the time" Hiei said.

"do you think they.." Kuwabara couldn't finish his sentence because Botan hit him on the head.

"my poor keiko!" Mina said looking worried the most. Kurama tried to comfort her but she pulled away, "don't touch me until Keiko is back!" she barked.

"dong worry Kuwabara is the type to do.. that" Kurama said sitting on the couch frustrated. Kuwbara heard that and started chasing Kurama around the house.

"Poor Yusuke, Botan is probably going to go crazy when he finally comes" Koenma whispered to Hiei.

"I heard that!" Botan turned towards him and started chasing him around the house.

"argh! Whats happening to our house?" Hiei asked looking at the people running around the house.

"all because Yusuke isn't home yet" Koenma pointed out.

"he's going to pay for this making us worry" Hiei said and everybody stopped what they were doing and nodded.

Tarapandaes: please please please REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Tarapandaes: sorry for the wait!

CHAPTER 5-- (month- august!) quick note : Keiko's birthday is august 3rd!

Yusuke's POV

Creek

I started tiptoeing inside when, something covered my mouth and started dragging me towards the… laundry room. I bet this is Hiei! He stuffed me in the laundry basket and left the room.

"HEY Hiei! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I yelled as I tried to struggle free. Not even one person helped me, so I ended sleeping in the laundry basket that night.

MORNING

YAWN I stretched and remembered that I was stuffed in the laundry basket. GRRR

"Hiei!" I screamed so loud that some neighbor started to knock on our front door.

Knock knock

"hello, can you please keep it down!" a pissed off lady yelled as Hiei opened the door.

"sorry…" Hiei apologized and bowed. Before the door shut, I yelled out just as loud,

"HELP ME!" the woman got pissed and just stormed inside and found me in the laundry room. I gave her a charming smile. She helped me out and gave Hiei a glared at him

As she was leaving Hiei glared back at her. I smiled happily and went into the kitchen, I took out some cereal and milk.

"what time did you come home yesterday?" Koenma asked as he was looking at the entertainment newspaper.

"uh… about 2 or 3?" I said thinking about last night. Hmm… was It 2 or 3?

"Hey Yusuke, did you do something to Kieko last night?" Kurama asked looking like he woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

"no… what happened to you?" I asked crunching on a mouthful of cereal. He looked pissed off, and he was ignoring me. Actually everyone was ignoring me almost!

"hey!" I greeted Keiko, she smiled at me and waved at me. We decided to go on our second date.

"so where are we going today?" she asked as she sat down on the swing. I smiled and took her hand, "we're going to spend quality time together!" I said and smiled.

"COOL!" she smiled and followed me as I led her out of the park.

"what's your favorite food?" I asked her.

"um… I like ddukboki!(English: Spicy rice cake)" she said happily. We smiled at each other and headed to the cart on the streets.

"take two ddukboki's and we'll go!" I stated as I got two toothpicks. I handed her one and kept one for myself.

"ahhh" I picked a ddukboki and put it near her mouth. She opened her mouth and I put it in for her. She chewed happily as we headed another direction.

"hmm… lets go to market" I said as I pictured my favorite thing to eat... CANDY! We bought a pack of skittles and shared it.

"I want the red one" the red one? NOOO! That's mine! Before she could take the pack away from me I ran away with it and picked out the red ones.

"HEY! YOU GOTTA SHARE YOU MEANIE!" she yelled chasing after me. "NO! they're mine!" I yelled at her while gobbling them up. She walked up to me and hit me across the head, "your so childish!"

"hmmm, what's your favorite flower?" I asked as we passed by a flower shop. "I like BLACK ROSES" she said. We went into 10 different flower shops and finally found the only flower shop with black roses. I bought her 2 black roses. "I'm only getting you 2 because its our second date okay?" I asked, she nodded and admired the black roses beauty. I wonder what she see's in that rose… Hmmm, the store name is JANGMI, Very simple.

"whats your favorite flower?" she asked as I held her soft delicate hands as we walked by the block.

"I don't like flowers, I'M A TOUGH GUY!" I said flexing my muscles. She cracked up and again hit me across the head.

_While we were learning about each other, I carefully took notes. Every single thing she likes and dislikes. _

"what's your favorite hobby?" I asked while she chewed on a milk dud.

"dancing" she answered. She smiled at me, purposely, showing her chocolate covered teeth. I laughed and she kept smiling innocently.

We walked to the park holding hands, For the past 4 hours I've been holding her hand. It's warm, not sweaty… and I don't know how different I'll feel when I let go.

"are we going to the park again?" Keiko asked as she noticed the familiar road. I nodded, "we go to the park too much! I think we went there for the second or third time today!" she pouted.

"shut up and dance with me!" I said. She looked surprised and held my hands. We swayed back and forth as I sang a song I made up.

We danced till night when each star glittered above us.

"OWWW!" Keiko shrieked. I gave her a sorry look for the tenth time.

"sorry! It must really hurt!" I said apologizing. What she didn't know was that I did that on purpose. _When I carried her at Music Bank, I felt so warm and happy, and I was longing for that feeling again._

"STOP STEPPING ON MY FEET!" she yelled as she bent down and took off her shoes.

"take off your shoes too" she said as she felt the grass tickle her feet. I followed her orders and took off my shoes, my feet felt great. Nice and Cool.

We started dancing again, but barefooted. She smiled again and I smiled back at her, then I stepped on her foot again, OOPS!

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" she stepped on my feet and I stepped on hers. --;; that's what we did for the next 40 minutes…

I glanced down at my watch just in case it wasn't late, I DON'T WANNA GET STUFFED IN THE LAUNDRY BASKET AGAIN! .

11: 30 pm. DARNNIT! I don't want to leave yet! I looked sadly at Keiko and we left the park. I carried her home, which was what I was waiting for the whole day!

"why are your feet so big?" Keiko asked as I carried her home.

"why are you so short?" I asked her. That shut her up and I smiled, during the silence I thought about our 1st and 2nd date. Including the fight! I think I grew attached to her, I never had a date like this before. But when I was thinking about what I was going to do today, last night, I thought up so many things I wanted to do with her. And one by one, I'm going to add a check to the list of things I want to do with her.

-------

Time flew by fast, even though I intentionally walked slowly, when I looked up we were already at Keiko's house. I gave her a hug and bid her a good-night.

"hey Kurama" I greeted him as I walked inside, he looked happier than in the morning.

"hey! How's your date?" he asked me. Wow, he's so different compared to the morning!

"really cool! What about you?" I asked. He immediately smiled.

"we shared another kiss! " he said. He blabbed on and on, when I realized that he wasn't going to stop talking I started backing away. He obviously didn't notice. And I'm sure he won't be mad, since he's too happy from that kiss.

Tarapandaes: I know little wield and short but I hope you like!

neko kitkat tank you sooooooo much for reviewing! (Bow bow) like you wrote in your review kurama dose not act like a girl or even admit he is like a girl. Just telling that this was a challenge fic. All my friends asked me to write him that way (I have no idea why!) anyway I'm verey glad you like it!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 6

Keiko's POV (month: December)

It's been a 5 months since we've started dating! I noticed that Yusuke likes dancing even though he's not really good at it! Well at least not formal dancing! . I bet my foot is still swollen from yesterday's dance!

But...

He's still my PRINCE CHARMING.

Why? Because,

-he calls me back when I get mad at him and hang up

-he kisses my forehead not my lips

-he says I'm beautiful

-holds my hand in front of his friends

-And even when I ignore him he doesn't break up with me.

-and because he's my first boyfriend! You know that counts as points for MR. CHARMING!

And I know that most guys don't do this for their girlfriends. Although Yusuke is my first boyfriend, I've seen my friends boyfriend, and they always complain about them not say sweet stuff. Well enough thinking about him! Got to go meet him!

Yusuke's POV

I looked down at my watch for the fifth time and it read 10:39. She was supposed to meet me at the park at 10:20! ROAR! I looked at the road and I saw her coming. She ran towards me and smiled apologetically.

"why are you late?" I asked her as she sat on the swing beside me.

"I was thinking about something" she said. Think about what? It better not be about Bi again! How could she like another singer when her boyfriend is a singer? And besides bi just came out! I better be friends with him and teach him a lesson.

"about Bi?" I asked as I looked at her. She looked at me and smiled.

"are you jealous? You're so darn cute!" she pinched my cheeks and stood up.

"aren't we going to go Christmas shopping?" she asked. I nodded and stood up also.

"hmm… who's should we buy first?" I asked as we started walking away from the park.

"Rekai Tentai's and Botan's!...!" she said looking so proud of herself.

"okay! Lets go!" we went to the mall and picked out clothes for the Rekai tTentai members. Keiko came over to me and held up a shirt.

"isn't it cute? It has Winnie the Pooh on it!" she said happily. I shook my head and looked at other clothes.

"lets go take a picture!" She looked at me weird.

"why? We always take pictures!" she said thinking about all the photo shoots I had the past 5 months.

"come on! We barely took pics together!" I started whining and laughed. She finally agreed and when we were done shopping for our friends gifts we went to take pictures.

"ewww I look retarded in this pic" she yelled out as she looked at the pic where she was barely smiling.

"so you need to smile! Your smile is the prettiest" I said and smiled at her. She smiled.

"see! You look ugly when you don't smile!" I said giving her a disgusted face. She looked shocked and started chasing me around the mall.

Christmas Eve.

"I have a concert today, but afterwards we'll spend the evening together ok?" I said through the phone. The concert was at a big school where they were having a Christmas celebration. They were going to have fireworks too! So I decided to watch the fireworks together and give her the necklace I designed for the two of us.

"hmmm, okay what time will I meet ya?" she asked.

"hmm… your coming to the concert also!" I said happily. She didn't sound pleased.

"again? I always go to your concerts! And your practices too!" she started complaining.

"you don't want to see me at my concert" I asked showing a tint of disappointment.

"uh.. ugh I'll go!" she said so she wouldn't disappoint me. I smiled and told her to get ready. I took a shower and drove my car to her house. She was outside waiting for me. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"you better be performing the song wild eyes" she said looking through her purse.

"--;; is that how you talk to your boyfriend?" I asked her almost lecturing her.

"are you?" she asked totally ignoring me. I parked the car and looked at her, she looked at me too.

"I don't have to go to the concert?" She sounded disappointed but I knew that she was happy, she started opening the door to get out but I stopped her.

"why do you make it hard for me?" I questioned her. She shrugged and looked in her purse again.

"where's my chocolate?" I heard her mumble to herself. AIEEEEEEEEEEE she always does that.

"AHA!" she took out 2 chocolates and started unwrapping one… none for me huh? Che… I focused on the road trying not to pay any attention to her. She stuffed one in my mouth and stuffed the other chocolate in her mouth.

"you thought I wasn't going to give you one huh?" she asked in a teasing tone.

"nooo…" I replied shortly sort of embarrassed.

"don't lie to me! I saw you drooling from the corner of my eyes" she said while poked me on the side. -- why do I do this to myself?

Music plays: nanana-------------- all of my dreamsssss--- nananaanaanuh ((don't know the lyrics! ;;))

That was the last song! phew I quickly took a shower and grabbed the things for tonight. I met Keiko at the hill behind the school. I spread the blanket and we sat on it.

"ugh I'm tired! Lend me your lap" she asked… no demanded me. KAAAA I have a scary gf!

"why?" I asked her trying to refuse.

"I came to your concert!" she started to whine so I lend her my laps. She layed down and I started playing with her hair. Her hair was… freaking long!

"why do girls have such long hair?" I asked her as she was trying to catch a star. She was ignoring me so I moved my head closer to her face so she can hear me.

OWWW she smacked me!

"sorry! I was trying to catch a star!" she said while getting up. And I didn't move my head so she slammed her head into mine. We both cried out as we held onto our face.

After we both calmed down I looked at her face.

"you look fine too me… you better do something about my face" I said in a threatening tone.

"che… yeah right!" she stuck her tongue out at me, I feel so helpless, sigh…

Keiko's POV

Hehehe, having a boyfriend is really fun! I started singing the song nabbun namja and Yusuke got jealous again… --;;

So he started singing All your dreams. I glared at him and sang louder, and he started singing louder and I started singing louder and he started singing louder and I started singing louder till we were practically just screaming the lyrics to each other.

"Yusuke…" I whispered softly after a while.

"yeah? Hey wait! Why is your voice so quiet?" he asked loving each moment of it.

"I think im losing my voice" I said softly.

"really?" he asked with a toothy grin.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed into his ear. . how could he be smiling when I'm losin--- pretending to lose my voice? ARGH! But still… I love him-!

Yusuke tried to catch the stars too. - yay! now we could catch stars together! I knew he would believe!

"I CAUGHT A STAR!" he screamed as he looked at me excited. I started jumping up and down, pointing at him while screaming, "SEE! SEE! I TOLD YOU! YOU CAN CATCH STARS!" I tried to see what was in his hands. And he slowly opened his palm revealing a silver necklace.

"its for you" he said and put it on for me. I was so happy but I forced myself to frown.

"it's not a star! You liar!" I said giving him a glare, once he gave me a shocked look I jumped on him and smiled.

"THANK YOU! I LOVE IT!" I screamed and planted a kiss on his cheek. When I got off of him he had a toothy grin on his cute face.

"oh yeah! I got something for you too!" He looked excited and started smiling a million dollar smile. I pulled out from my purse a heart glass filled with red skittles.

"don't you like it?" I asked giving him a smile. He looked disappointed but changed it into a smile.

"I LOVE IT!" and he planted a kiss on my cheek… oh! I know why he said that! ROAR!

"EESH! You only said you loved it so you can kiss me huh? You pervert!" I started chasing him up and down the hill. I paused and took off my heals, much faster this way! I started throwing them at him and he ran off with a smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Tarapandaes: here come chap 7 to save the day!

CHAPTER 7

CHRISTMAS PARTY

Keiko's POV.

"hello everyone!" I greeted everyone as I entered the rekai tentai apartment with botan. We were greeted by 6 hyper boys.

"hey Keiko and Botan! what did you get me?" all five members called out as they ran towards us except Yusuke because I gave it to him yesterday.

"ahh! Go away! Shoo!" I said swatting them away like a fly but they kept flying back.

"shut up already!" Botan yelled and they instantly shut up. Dude, I wish I had her powers.

"Botan, how do you do that? Teach me how to control these kids" I asked her.

"I'll teach you later. Let's go cook!" Botan said as she charged to the kitchen. We cooked all sorts of yummy stuff. I cooked my special recipe of pancakes with fruits in them. And Botan cooked eggs and sausages.

"hey… what is this?" Yusuke asked as he poked his sausage. Everyone started nodding and looked at me and Botan.

"its sausage you dork" I said to Yusuke while eating my pancakes. He looked at me with a hurt expression.

"this isn't sausage" Hiei said poking at it.

"its American style, you guys don't know because you guys only tried spam" Botan explained.

Just then Kuwabara came into the kitchen drooling.

"hey! You guys made breakfast and none for me?" he asked looking hurt. I smiled and got his some. He looked extremely thankful and hugged me. Yusuke got up from his chair and started making his way towards us.

"hey! Get your hands off Keiko!" Yusuke said trying to pry Kuwabara off me. Why was Kuwabara holding on to me still?

YUSUKE'S POV

I started yanking on Kuwabara's fingers but he wouldn't budge. Kuwabara just smiled and stuck his tongue out at me. Everyone started laughing.

"uh Kuwabara, can you get off me?" Keiko asked trying to get out of his arms.

"why? I'm just so thankful that's all" he said holding her closer. That ticked me off so I pulled his finger all the way back and he cried out in pain. I took this chance to grab Keiko's hand and run from Kuwabara before he can hurt me.

DOOR SLAMS

"haha you were jealous weren't you?" she asked as she looked at me with a smile.

"che yeah right!" I replied staring at her, I could feel myself blushing.

"well, lets go back inside" she said as she was about to open the twist the doorknob I kissed her cheek. She got mad again and started to chase me around the apartment building. And then Kuwabara came out and started chasing me too. So all the Rekai Tentai members plus Botan came out and watched me being chased in the snow. It started to snow. A White Christmas.

I turned back and Kuwabara caught me. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled out as I fell hard into the soft snow. Keiko was behind Kuwabara and they started to tackle me and bury me in the snow.

"looks like fun! lets go join them!" I heard Koenma say. And soon everyone came. Kuwabara held me down as everyone started to bury me.

"hey! What did I do to you guys?" I asked looking sadly to the others. They just grinned and piled more snow on me.

While I was stuck under the snow… castle, the others started a snow fight. Ten minutes passed and I was freezing. Keiko came over and stuck her tongue out at me.

"teaches you!" she said and sat next to me. She patted the snow on top of me, "big belly Yusuke!" she said and smiled. It was enough to see her smile. She took a picture of me and then others never leaving her spot next to me, because that's where she'll always belong. Muahahaha

"Yusuke, are you cold?" she asked as she looked down.

"yeah!" She placed her hands on my face to warm up my face. I smiled, her hands were so warm! She started to kick off all the snow off of me. I tried to get up but there was too much snow. So after like 10 minutes Keiko fell down exhausted.

"sorry, too much snow! I need a rest" she said as she turned her heads towards me.

"hey! Your boyfriend is freezing and your giving up because your tired?" I asked angrily. She stuck her tongue out at me.

YUSUKE'S POV

I stuck my tongue out at Yusuke. And just then a snowball hit him on the face I started to laugh and dusted the snow off his face. I looked around at who threw the snowball, my target is Kurama! I grabbed a ball of snow and mound it into a snowball. I chucked it at him catching him right in the nose.

"don't hit my boyfriend you MEANIE!" I yelled. And then Botan chucked a snowball at me but hit the back of my head.

"same goes for you!" she yelled at me. I threw one back at her and then Kurama got mad and threw it at Yusuke. So I started to throw it at Kurama and then Botan threw it at me and then I threw it at Botan and Kurama threw it at me and I threw it at him and Botan threw it at me and so on… So I got to work and digged Yusuke out of his snow grave. He gave me another kiss and started throwing snowballs at Botan, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei for telling people to bury him. I couldn't get him back for kissing me --;; because he was on my team. I'll get him back later…

Later in the apartment.

We sipped on our hot chocolate with a few blankets around us. Yusuke and I had to share, Botan and Kurama had to share, Koenma and Kuwabara had to share, and Hiei got to use his own "Yusuke, your to close to me, scoot a bit" I whispered because I practically lost my voice from the tiredness. He got closer to me and snuggled with me. Ugh… he totally ignores me and does the exact opposite!

"you chungaeguri!(English: frog that always lies)" I yelled at him with the energy I had left. He smiled happily and sipped his hot chocolate.

"clears throat let me tell you guys about when I was young" Yusuke said as he took another sip of hot chocolate.

"do we have to listen?" Kuwabara whined.

"yes you do!" Yusuke said triumphantly.

"hurry up with the story then!" I said.

"see when I was young, you guys wont believe this but since you guys are my friends, I'll tell you! Well… you see, I was so smart when I was a baby I never crawled! Even ask my mom! I saw how my parents walked so one day I jumped out of my crib and started walking!" Yusuke said smiling while thinking about the good old times of being smart.

"yeah right" Hiei smirked.

"seriously! If you saw my old house you can see finger prints on the walls! Because I depended on the wall for support!" Yusuke said. I smiled, he's so cute!

"So soon… I started to jog, and then run, and then fly I believe I can fly! I believe I can touch the sky" Yusuke began to sing. He's so silly haha… Everyone was annoyed with him however.

"Yusuke… please stop exaggerating" Botan said while she snuggled with Kurama. I looked at them with jealousy. They know how to kiss and snuggle… sigh… if I knew how then I wouldn't tell Yusuke to scoot away from me or hit him whenever he kissed me.

"I'm going to the restroom" I said and excused myself. I sneaked into Yusuke's room and looked at his photo album.

"omg.. he's so cute!" I looked at a picture with him wearing a bandana and smirking. He had a extremely cute face when he was young. I flipped through pages. I stopped on one page and found a picture of him in a diaper and… with his short hair tied up in two ponytails! MUAHAHAHA I took out the picture and put it into my purse. I put everything back where they were and went into the restroom. I flushed the toilet and came out and pretended that I was there all along.

"where were you? Are you alright?" Yusuke asked me as he pulled me down.

"huh? Yeah" I smiled. The others looked at me weird.

"did you have diahrea?" Koenma asked me. I shot him a death glare and he smiled innocently. ARGH! I always hated Koenma! From the first time I met him at the concert to now.

"Girls normally take a long time Koenma! And I'll remember that when your taking a long time in the restroom that your having a serious diahrea!" I said really fast. Everyone was O.o because they never knew that I talked a lot and that fast.

"fine with me! It wont be as serious as yours" Koenma said sticking his tongue out at her.

"shut up Koenma, don't talk like that to my girlfriend!" Yusuke scolded Koenma. Koenma pouted and crossed his arms.

"oooh protecting Keiko from Koenma!" Kuwabara said smiling. I gave him a glare to shut him up. Yusuke put his hands to the side and looked up courageously. What is he showing off or something?

"I get a kiss for that don't I?" minwoo asked smiling slyly.

"no!" I yelled at him and hit him across the head.

"one day your going to regret abusing me" Yusuke said holding onto his head.

"what if I don't?" I asked smiling.

"im going to make you regret! And I'll forgive you because you got a sexy smile" Yusuke said winking at me. I immediately smacked his head and everyone laughed. I smacked him on the head again and harder this time.

"oww! Hey! What was that for?" Yusuke cried out.

"that's for kissing me earlier!" I yelled and stuck my tongue out at him.

"sheesh… Yusuke I don't know what you see in her!" Koenma said with a smirk on his face.

"your just pissed because she called you short" Yusuke replied. Did I call him short? Hmm… I started to go back in time and try to remember.

"IM NOT SHORT!" Koenma yelled immediately so I lost concentration. Then it hit me, I did call him shorty! AHAHAHA I started to laugh out loud and everybody was looking at me weirdly.

"you are short!" I said trying to think up an excuse for laughing. They still thought I was weird and I decided to ignore it.

"Yusuke lets go out!" I said while stretching.

"okay! This place is boring!" he said and got up and reached his hands towards me so I can get up.

"you guys are going to leave us?" Botan asked sadly.

"maerong sticks out tongue you threw a snowball at me earlier! Hmph!" I said and waved to the other guys. They waved back and started talking to each other.

We went out and Yusuke put on his disguise again. The Nerd disguise! Hehe he's so cute with those big glasses! Hehehe I kept staring at his face and looked at his nice features. Yusuke suddenly turned his head towards me.

"what? Am I that sexy?" Yusuke asked as he gave me a quick wink.

"gagging sound no! your ugly! I was thinking how dorky you look!" I said and stuck my tongue out at him.

"awww, I'm wounded" Yusuke said placing his hand over his chest. I laughed and punched his shoulder lightly.

"dude! I bet my body is going to be covered with bruises!" he yelled. I smacked him again and smiled.

"if it does, I'll be your doctor!" I said laughing as his face brightened.

"you better! Or im going to sue you for abusing me" he said.

"if you sue me you'll be a laughing stock because you got abused by your girlfriend!" I yelled out and smacked him in the arm.

"owww! Stop hitting me in the same spot!" Yusuke yelled. We passed through more neighborhoods and people kept staring at us.

"Yusuke… people are staring at us. You should make a new disguise! Your making me look weird" I said joking.

"nooo! They're totally staring because they never seen such a hott nerd before" he said triumphantly and winked at a couple of people passing.

"YA!" I smacked him harder on the arm, and he held his arm once again.

"I seriously think I have bruises! Now you have to be my doctor!" he yelled out as he was still holding his arm.

YUSUKE'S POV

"I seriously have bruises! Now you have to be my doctor!" I yelled out and held onto my arm. I purposely pinched my arm while she wasn't looking at my arm so I got a bruise. She's hitting me to lightly! Haha… but when she hits me after I kiss her… she hits freaking hard!

"I don't care! Let's go to the club tonight!" Keiko said happily while she beamed.

"NOO! Your going to check out guys there, huh!" I yelled out as that was the first thought that came into mind.

"HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF SUCH THING! I BET YOUR GOING TO CHECK OUT GIRLS!" she accused me.

"no you are!" I yelled.

"nooooo you are!" she yelled.

"no you are" she yelled.

"no you are!" I yelled louder.

"no! you! Are!" she yelled harder.

"no you are you are you are!" I yelled. And throughout this argument we were still walking and holding hands. People stared at us annoyingly and decided to leave the crazy couple alone.

"you are you are you are you are!" she yelled.

"NO! you are period!" I yelled happily! No wait. Do I want her to stare at guys? Why am I saying that? ARGH! I'm so weird but I bet she's going to look at other guys nods head

"psch whatever! Are we going or not!" she yelled.

"fine… but every time you stare at a guy you have to kiss me!" I said calmly. MUAHAHAHA

"what! So you want me to stare at guys so you get a kiss?" she said getting angry.

"well that's punishment, deal with it sweetheart!" I said smiling.  
"what! Sweetheart! Are you a player? Don't call me that! It sounds disgusting and creepy!" she yelled out. Is that really that weird?

"I don't call just anyone sweetheart!" I said. She rolled her eyes at me.

"well we're going to the club tonight! K?" she made up her mind.

"but its Christmas! Do you want to spend the night at a freakin club?" I asked sadly.

"I want to do the thing I like most! Besides school is going to start soon so I cant play no more" she said disappointed.

"we can dance at the park!" I yelled out happily.

"what! Your going to step on my feet again!" she yelled out and shook her head violently.

"fine, but we're going with the rest of the Rekai tentai members" I stated.

"fine with me! You stare at a girl, then your dead! For accusing me of such thing!" she said as she laughed evilly. Dude she's weird and creepy!

AT THE CLUB

We met at the club because Keiko needed to get ready. When we met at the club she was wearing a black tube top which showed her belly and a ripped up jean skirt which showed a lot of her legs.

I walked over to her and wrapped my leather jacket around her waist and tied it.

KEIKO'S POV

I was looking around for Yusuke when someone wrapped something around my waist. I looked down and saw a black leather jacket wrapped around me. I looked to see who wrapped it and saw Yusuke. He looked really hot with a baggy dark jeans and a white inside shirt. (I don't know what its called . you know though right?)

"I never gave you permission to wear clothe like that!" Yusuke hissed at me. He saw me looking at him and smirked at me.

"haha am I that hot?" he asked smiling. Am I hearing things? Is that a wicked laugh?

"psch yeah right! I comparing your body with Bi's, and he's taller and cuter!" I said with a frown on my face because he found me out.

"what! Already looking at other dudes!" he yelled.

"what! I'm not looking at him!" I yelled.

"yes you are! In your mind!" he yelled.

"no!" I yelled

"yes!" he yelled

"no!" I yelled.

"yes!" he yelled.

"have you noticed that they're fighting again?" Kuwabara asked staring at the couple from the bar section.

"that's what couples do, don't worry about it" Koenma said.

"I think they're cute!" Kuwabara said laughing at the scene. kuwbara got up and headed towards the fighting couple.

"she was staring at me!" Kuwabara said as he heard what they were fighting about.

"what!" Yusuke and I yelled in unison.

"who wouldn't?" Kuwabara said flexing his muscles. Our mouths dropped and started pinching him for being so weird.

"lets go dance…" Yusuke said irritated. He led me to the dance floor and instantly started to dance to the music. I instantly followed and had the time of my life. I was really amazed at how original Yusuke's dance was. Other than the dances he always did in music videos and concerts it was totally different! We copied each others dance and it was really weird because Yusuke tried to do a sexy dance!

After a while we got tired so Yusuke led me out of the big dancing crowd.

"do you want something to drink?" Yusuke asked me as we sat down by the bar.

"what! We're under age! Make smart decisions, Yusuke!" I scolded him and he looked like he was caught cheating on his homework.

"im sorry?" he said softly.

"Keiko! your not his mom! Let him do whatever he wants" Kuwabara said hanging his arm around a girls shoulder.

"if he wanted to dance with somebody else do you think I should let him?" I asked angrily.

"yeah, that means he's tired of you so you should just forget about him." Kuwabara replied back.

"WHAT?" I yelled and tried to jump over the table and tackle Kuwabara but Yusuke held me down.

"calm down, I wont disobey you" he said frightened. I glared at Kuwabara and took his drink and gulped it down. Oh crap! I feel… dizzy.

YUSUKE'S POV

keiko reached over and took a shot of Kuwabara's drink. We were all shocked. Keiko started to lose balance and I caught her.

"Keiko! Keiko!" I yelled and slapped her lightly on the face.

"hey Yusuke! Are you trying to kiss me?" Keiko said a little weirdly. Dude she gets drunk fast!

"aww I cant kiss you!" she said.

"why?" I questioned her. She was really out of it, she was talking oddly and saying things she might regret.

"I never kissed before… I don't know how!" she yelled and tried to get up. She passed out for sure now. I carried her on my back happily and took my car to her place.

"where's the keys?" I said shaking Keiko. She wouldn't wake up so I looked through her purse and found the keys a long with some chocolate. I opened her apartment and put her on the bed. I looked around her room and saw pictures of her and her friends and there was especially a lot of pictures with her and this one girl. Not Mina though. I wonder who she is…

"don't make me kiss you" Keiko mumbled in her sleep and turned another direction. I couldn't help but laugh. I never seen someone who wigged out from one shot of alcohol.

Tarapandaes: I'm soooooo sorry for the late update but …… it was longer then other chap so don't be soooooo angry.


	7. Chapter 7

Tarapandaes: tahnk you sooo much for waiting! Here is the new chapter!

CHAPTER 8—

Oww my head… I remember drinking… WHAT? AHHHH I can't believe I drank! My Dad is going to kill me! Oh! I have to call them! It was Christmas yesterday!

(long distance calling) RING RING

"hello?" Micky answered the phone.

"hey! MERRY CHRISTMAS!" I yelled happily. It's Christmas there today since it's a day later there… I think! I don't know! Maybe after they wake up…?

"huh? Oh hi " Micky answered.

"where's my Christmas present?" I asked innocently.

"I don't know… you want to talk to mom?" micky answered. GRR I sent him something!

"wait! Did you get my present?" I asked.

"PSCH! It's a Winnie the pooh t-shirt!" he yelled angrily. What's wrong with Winnie the Pooh?

"what? You don't like it?" I asked sadly.

"yea… I'm not a kid" he answered.

"we used to watch it together! Remember?" I asked.

"… yeah! Long time ago!" he said harshly.

"hey! If you don't like it then I'm going to get a flight to America and beat the crap out of you!" I said.

"what? No fair! Argh!" he got frustrated and I bet he did his little wiggle dance! Haha, Whenever he got frustrated or angry he would wiggle and plop onto the couch.

"whatever… put mom on the phone!" I ordered.

"Keiko ni?" my mom answered sweetly.

"Yes mom!" I saw cheerfully. My mom and me change our moods easily!

"did you get our presents we sent you?" she asked.

"what? I didn't get it!" I whined. And in the backround I heard my dad yelling,

"honey! Keiko's present was sent back!" ROAR what the

"MOMMMM! Did you write wrong address again?" I yelled.

"huh? No sweetie!" she said innocently.

"tell me! What's my address?" I yelled angrily.

"hello?" my dad answered.

"huh? DADY!" I smiled.

"yeah we'll send your present again okay? We're sorry princess" he apologized.

"huh? Its alright! Daddy did you get the Neck tie I sent you?" I asked thinking about the polka dotted necktie.

"yes! its beautiful darling!"

"haha my boyfriend helped pick it out" I said triumphantly.

"Oh! I want to meet him! His name is… Bongie?" he asked uncertainly.

"uh nooo! Don't try to find out though!" I said.

"okay princess… oh I have to go! Its News time! Bye Princess!"

"bye daddy!" I said and hung up. Whoo that was a long convo! Now I have to call Jenny

RING RING

"Keiko?" Jenny answered.

"hi! How's Christmas?" I asked happily. I haven't talked to her in a long time!

"fine… you sent me uh… Rekai Tentai poster?" she asked.

"yeah! Do you know them?" I asked. MUAHAHA I saved money because Yusuke gave me the posted for free!

"yeah! Haha I love Koenma!" she exclaimed.

"what! Koenma is mean! Don't like him! He's weird!" I yelled instantly. Omg! I cant believe she likes my enemy!

"HMPH! I like him! It's not like you know him!" Jenny yelled back.

"yes I d- still… he's weird" I said before I told her that I knew Rekai Tentai.

"whatever… how's Bongie?" she asked.

"huh? Bongie? Oh! Yeah he's fine!" I yelled instantly.

"send me a picture! I want to see what my best friends first bf looks like!" she said in a whiny voice.

"huh? Okay! Hey! I'm hungry! Sorry I have to go! Bye!" I said and hung up. Hmm… what should I eat? I put on a jacket and placed my hand on the doorknob. O.o! its turning by itself! Instantly the door opened and slammed me on the head.

"OWWW!" I yelled and winced from the pain.

"O.O! sorry Keiko!" Yusuke yelled and crouched down beside me.

"what the heck! What're you doing here!" I asked angrily.

"huh? Oh.. breakfast" he said innocently.

"what? You cant to eat breakfast!" I asked angrily. I grew angrier and angrier each minute.

"no… I came to make you breakfast… come out and eat!" he said and gave me his hand. I took his hand and walked out. I should forgive him… I'm hungry anyways -

"what is this?" I asked looking at the plate before me.

"it's toast, egg, and sausage" he explained to me.

"I thought you didn't know what sausage is!" I said accusingly.

"I learned!" he yelled. I shook my head and picked up the bread.

"why is it black?" I asked examining the black bread before me.

"I don't know… stop asking and eat!" he ordered. He ate the food before him and instantly, he ran to the trash can and spit it out.

"AHAHAHAH! Lets go out and eat!" I said getting up from my seat.

"good idea!" he said and grabbed his jacket.

"what do you want to eat?" Yusuke asked.

"hmm… I want to eat ramen" I said thinking about ramen.

"really? Haha let's go to my place! I'll make it for you!" he said eagerly.

"are you sure… you want to cook again?" I asked uncertainly.

"I make the best ramen!" he bragged and dragged me to his apartment.

"hey you guys!" Yusuke greated the shinhwa members as he stepped into his apartment.

"hey! Hi Keiko!" everyone except Kurama greeted us. Because he was out with Botan again.

"hi" I greeted back and followed Yusuke into the kitchen.

FeW MinUTES LATER!

"your spaghetti is ready" Yusuke said as he brought the ramen in front of me.

"that again?" I sighed and prayed before I started eating.

"good huh?" he asked happily.

"yeah whatever" I said trying not to tell him that it was good.

"lets go to the park later!" Yusuke suggested.

"huh? Lets make a name for it! Whats… THE PARK?" I asked thinking about what to call it.

"hmm.. Yusuke and Keiko's park! Haha how about it?" he asked after thinking awhile

"what! That's so plain, how about, Keiyu park?" I asked.

"no! Yukei park!" he yelled.

"yeah right! Its gonna be Keiyu park!" I yelled back.

"in your dreams! Its Yukei park!" he yelled.

"psch! This is a dream so its Keiyu park!" I yelled.

"its not a dream! Wake up! its Yukei park" he yelled. GRRRR..

"hmph! Lets do rock paper scissors then!" I suggested and got ready to battle for the sake of Keiyu park.

"fine with me!" he said.

"gawee bawee bo!" Yusuke and I said and he automatically got out a fist and I a scissor.

"darnitt!" I yelled.

"hahaha loser!" he chanter as he put his left L fingers up to his forehead.

"WHAT!" I smacked him across the head.

"ahhh! Im sorry" he instantly fell to his knees and looked at me with puppy eyes.

"okay! Lets watch tv!" I suggested looking at the tv in his living room.

"… okay lets watch love letter! Koenma is coming out in this episode!" he suggested. I put the dishes in the sink and he led me to his room instead.

"ooh! There's a tv here? I never noticed it before!" I yelled out looking at his big tv.

"what? You came in here before!" he yelled.

"oops!" escaped from my mouth instantly.

"hey! I forgived you! Now you forgive me!" I yelled.

"but! You invaded my privacy!" he yelled.

"sorry" I said and he went to put a video in the vcr. I went and laid comfortably in his bed.

ON TV!— Hiei puts fire to a string and a necklace appears before Han Gain.

"OOOHHH! Yusuke do that for me!" I yelled instantly. Ahhh Hiei is so cool! Such a romantic guy

"what? What are you going to give me if I do that for you?" he asked.

"huh? I don't know… what do you want?" I said.

"give me a kiss on the lips" he suggested putting his fingers on his lips.

"huh!... fine! Better be a pretty necklace" I said. I better practice kissing.

"really! That's a promise!" he yelled and stuck out his pinky. I got my pinky and wrapped it around his.

"promise!" I said. I cant wait for a romantic event with Yusuke! Like in dramas! I smiled but this pain came over my head… Is it the alcohol? I'm never drinking ever again! Argh I cant believe I passed out after one shot! Can that really happen with one shot of alcohol? I better ask the doctor! Maybe I'm allergic to it.

YUSUKE'S POV

I'll do the magic trick for her on her birthday.. NEXT YEAR! No… No… I'll do it a week later! Yes… perfect time! I smiled and looked at Keiko who was deep in thought. I wonder what she's thinking about.

"Keiko!" I yelled scaring her. She got mad and slapped me across the head.

"owww your so violent! My past girlfriends never did this!" I yelled holding onto my head.

"what? Are you comparing me with your other girlfriends!" she yelled and hit me on the head.

"are you jealous?" I asked smiling. She slapped me on the head but I smiled.

"hmph! You wish! I'm going home!" she yelled and got off my bed.

"what? Your leaving! AWW! Hey! I'll take you home!" I suggested but she declined my offer.

"HMPH!" she left my room and out the door.

"gosh girls get mad easily" I said to myself. Should I call her? Nah… She's going to think I like her more than her… hmm…

10 minutes later

"should I call her now? Its been 10 minutes! I should call her!" I said and was about to dial her number.

"hey… why am I talking to myself? Hey! I'm doing it again!" I yelled frustratingly.

"Yusuke! Stop talking to yourself" Koenma yelled from across the room. O.o he heard me! Ahhh how embarrassing! Well… I should call Keiko now.

Ring ring

"what?" Keiko asked into the phone.

"don't talk to me like that" I whined.

"hmph!"

"I'll buy you strawberry icecream!" I said.

"are you trying to bribe me?" she asked. How did she know! O.o!

"is it working?" I asked.

"sort of…" she admitted. I smiled.

"where should we meet?" I asked.

"huh? I'm at the park" she said.

"what do you mean, THE PARK! Its, Yukei park!" I yelled in the the phone.

"psch… whatever, hurry up and come!" she said and hung up.

"Hiei! Let me borrow your car!" I asked with puppy eyes.

"okay… better be back by 9" he said and threw me his keys.

"thanks!" I yelled and left.

"yumm" Keiko smiled as she licked her strawberry icecream.

"lets go, only got time till 9" I said and grabbed her wrist.

"lets go street shopping!" she suggested. I took out my glasses and put it on.

"okay" I said.

"Wow! There are all sorts of pretty keychains!" Keiko exclaimed picking up a couple keychain.

"ajuma! How much is this?" she asked showing it to the lady.

"$8.50 but I'll give it to you for $7.50" she said smiling at us.

"okay! I'll buy it" Keiko immediately fished through her purse.

"hey! Chocolate!" she gave me one and went back to fishing through her purse. She handed the lady the money and she handed me the blue keychain.

"my first present to you" she exclaimed and put hers on her cellphone. I smiled happily and put it on my cellphone.

"thank you! Its better than the skittles present!" I exclaimed.

"what? You didn't like it?" she asked being all serious all of a sudden.

"huh? No! I loved it! I just love this more!" I said trying to act happy again. She instantly smiled again.

"lets go to the park!" I suggested.

"haha! You called it the park! Now its officially, 'The Park'" she said. Oops!

"no way! We already decided! Its Yukei park!" I complained.

"why don't people go the 'Yukei Park'?"

"huh? Probably because not a lot of kids live in that neighborhood… and because there's a bigger park 2 blocks down" I said after thinking about it.

"oh! When I have kids, I'm going to make them go there everyday!" she exclaimed and started daydreaming. Kids? She's only 19 years old and thinking about kids… I wonder, if she's going to be married to another guy by then. Hmph! This is our park! If she gets married she cant come here! Hmph…

I carved 'Yukei Park' on the big oak tree.

"why are you killing it!" Keiko exclaimed

"I'm not killing it! I'm naming our park!" I said.

"then put Keiyu park too!" she exclaimed.

"what? It's Yukei Park" I corrected her.

"but its not fair" she complained.

"fine…" I carved 'Keiyu' in big letters.

"let me finish it up!" she said and took the blade knife away from me. I watched as she drew a heart over our names.

"its officially 'OUR' park now!" I said happily.

"yup! Its … 'Yukeiyu Park' okay?" she said after thinking awhile.

"fine with me! yu 2 times!" I laughed as she just realized what she said.

"no! its… 'Yukeikei Park'! okay?" she asked.

"fine…" I finally agreed because she was probably going to go on about this name.

"want to dance?" I asked giving her my hand. She took it and we danced with the wind as the music.

Tarapandaes: ok please please please if you liked the chapter please please REEEEEVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIEEEEEWWWWWW!

I promise if more than 5 people review next time I'll update faster and longer then other chap so farrrrrr ok? Soooooo PLEAAAAASSSEEEE RRRREEEVVVIIIEWWWW!


	8. Chapter 8

Keiko's POV

yawn that's right! I have to send Jin a picture of Bong! Who should I send a picture of? … I better look through the magazine…

"THAT'S IT!" I shouted as I found a picture of Yusuke.

"sorry Yusuke!" I said silently as I started drawing on his picture.   
"whats it?"

"ahhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed as I heard someone talk behind me.

"its me! Sheesh, relax!" I turned back and saw Botan.

"omg! What are you doing here! Gosh! You freaked me out!" I practically yelled out.

"I was bored… why are there so many black roses? Geez… they are increasing every time I come" mina said looking around the room. I smiled, Yusuke bought them for me! hehe

"Yusuke bought them for me" I bragged as I started drawing glasses around his eyes. Reminds me of Yusuke's disguise!

"what are you doing?" mina asked as she sat next to me on the bed.

"I have to send Jinnie a picture of my boyfriend… but I can't send her a picture of Yusuke!" I explained.

"really, hmm… send a picture of my cousin! Jaejoong!" she exclaimed and searched through her organizer. She found it and handed it to me.

"what? He looks so young! Like Micky's age!" I yelled and handed the picture back.

"don't worry! Just send it!" she exclaimed.

"isn't he cute?" Mina asked staring at the picture.

"yeah yeah… not as cute as Yusuke!" I yelled thinking of Yusuke's cute face.

"oh my you must really like him!" she said trying to hold in her laughter.

"what ever" I smashed a pillow in her face and sealed a stamp on the letter.

"hey!" she yelled and smashed me with another pillow. OOMF!

"that's what you get!" she yelled and stuck her tongue out at me. I laughed and went out to put the picture in the mailbox. I went back inside and found Botan looking through the fridge.

"want something to eat?" I asked walking up to her.

"yeah! Im starving!" she yelled rubbing her tubby. I took out ingredients for ddukboki and started to make it.

"yumm! Let's call Kurama! Can I?" Mina exclaimed.

"sure… but you better call YUSUKE!" I yelled out before she left the kitchen.

Knock knock.

I ran to the door and opened it to find … Kurama. Omg, where's Yusuke?

"where's Yusuke?" I asked sounding dissapointed.

"did you miss me?" Yusuke popped out and laughed when he saw my face.

"YA!" I yelled and slapped him on the arm. They came in and sat down in the kitchen table.

"this is a nice apartment" Kurama said looking around.

"thanks," I smiled and started eating Dukboki. Yumm

"It's yummy" Yusuke exclaimed and ate the Dukboki happily. I smiled and continuously ate.

Yusuke P.O.V

Keiko is a great cook! Yumm! - I watched Keiko eat and she had a weird expression on her face.

"what's wrong?" I asked after awhile.

"huh? Maybe it's too spicy… I don't feel to good" she replied. She got up from her seat and ran towards the restroom. I followed her and saw her throw up. I knelt beside her and patted her back.

"are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"ugh… yeah" she replied and flushed the toilet.

"you should go see a doctor, the Dukboki isn't spicy at all!" I exclaimed but she shook her head.

"nah, this has been happening for awhile, I'm probably allergic to something" she said and left the bathroom.

I sat on the couch and turned on the T.V. I started changing channels, hmm… A movie? What is this? O.o! kissing? I flipped the channel and found the sports channel! Whoohoo

"change the channel back!"

"ahh!" I turned back and found Keiko right behind me! When did she come!

"no! I was watching it first!" I said and enjoyed myself.

"it's my tv!" she argued.

"I'm a guest!"

"im not a good host! So flip it back!" she yelled. Gosh!

"geez… you don't even like kisses why do you want to watch it?" I asked annoyed.

"shut up!" she yelled and took the remote away from me. X no fair! I took it away from her and she took it away from me. Grr I took it away and held It far away from her. And She reached over and tried to grab it. I stuck my tongue out at her. And She pounced on me.

"oww!" I yelled.

"gimme the remote!" she yelled.

"NOOO! Not even if I die!" I yelled since it was unfair.

"gimme!" she yelled. She reached over and was close to the remote. In a few seconds after trying to keep it far away from her she reached it.

"MUAHAHA! I got it!" she yelled and flipped the channel. GRR! I felt steam coming out of my nose and ears. I took the remote away from her and changed the channel back and ran behind the couch.

"YAAAAA!" She yelled loudly. She tried to get me and we ran around the couch.

"you guys are such kids" we turned our heads to the person who said that. Target Kurama!

"YOU GUYS ARE SUCH GIRLS!" Keiko and I yelled at the same time. We smiled and reached over and gave a high five.

"ahh" Kurama started to get misty eyes and Botan patted him in the back.

"hmph!" Botan pulled Kurama arm and they both got up and went towards the door.

Keiko POV.

"uh.. BYE?" I said loudly before they could shut the door behind them.

"whatever… you want to go watch a movie?" Yusuke asked shrugging as he looked at the shut door.

"sure! I want to watch A walk to remember" I yelled happily. It finally came out in Japan!

"fine lets go!" I slipped my arms into his and we left to the movie theatres.

"awww that guys is so…" I couldn't finish my sentence because Yusuke started dabbing my mouth with a napkin.

"hey! What the!" I nearly yelled.

"shhh!" he put his finger to his lips and I yelled, "what?" through my eyes glares.

"you were drooling!" he yelled. Oops! I blushed and continued watching the screen.

"oh! She's sick I just know it!" I yelled. Instantly someone threw a popcorn at me. GRRR my head snapped back and my target was … Koenma?

"EESH!" I threw a popcorn back at him and turned back to watch the Movie. I felt popcorn constantly being thrown at my head so I started throwing milkduds at Koenma.

"Hey! Keiko! My MilkDuds!" Yusuke screamed as he tried to grab the box of milkduds away from me. I put one in his mouth and threw more Milkduds at Koenma.

"BE QUIET!" somebody yelled at Yusuke. Our faces flushed and we watched the movie silently.

"hey! Your eating all the popcorn!" I whispered to Yusuke.

"psch! You threw your share of it at Koenma!" he whispered back.

"sooo! It didn't go into my mouth!" I almost yelled.

"so you wasted it!" he said and continued at the popcorns.

"hmph! I'm not going to eat anything then! Forever!" I yelled and looked at the movie screen intensely.

"fine with me!" Yusuke said and finished the rest. . how could he!

Suddenly my stomach started to feel uneasy and I felt the popcorn and Milkduds come up. I clamped my mouth with my hand and moved through the crowd of legs towards the exit.

Ugh that tasted nasty! I washed my mouth in the sink and dried my hands. I looked at the mirror in front of me and shuddered at the sight of my pale face.

I must be sick! Maybe Yusuke will pay more attention to me now! Hehe

I stepped outside and I found Yusuke waiting for me, his eyes full of concern.

"are you okay!" he yelled and looked at my pale face.

"oh! Owww My stomach hurts!" I moaned and clutched my stomach. He took hold of my shoulders and led me out of the movie theater.

"ICE CREAM! I want ice cream!" I yelled as we were heading towards his car.

"your sick! You can't eat ice cream!" he scolded me and opened the car door for me.

"no! when your sick, ice cream makes you feel better! It makes me feel better!" I yelled and crossed my arms.

"no! it's bad for you! If you have a cold then you should eat something warm"

"no! something cool to cool off your forehead!" I informed him.

"no no! warm! You need to sweat out the bad stuff" he informed me.

"no! something cool!" I yelled.

"no no! something warm!" he yelled.

"nooooo! Something cool! I want ice cream!" I yelled louder.

"I'll… buy you ddukboki!" he suggested and I instantly smiled.

"deal!" he drove me to a nearby food cart and he put on his dorky disguise.

"Can I have a bowl of ddukboki?" Yusuke asked as he got his money ready. The woman handed Yusuke a bowl with 2 chopsticks.

"thank you!" we both yelled before leaving towards the park. As soon as he opened the lid to the ddukboki I started stuffing them into my mouth. Yumm

"hey! Your going to eat everything up!" Yusuke yelled and stuffed 5 ddukboki's in his mouth.

"hmph! Yeah right! You ate more than me! You have a bigger mouth!" I stuffed another ddukboki in my mouth and smiled.

"what does that have to do with that?" he asked.

"of course it has something to do with it! More ddukboki goes into bigger mouth!" I said like he was stupid. We finished up the rest and he drove me back home.

"ahhh home is the best!" I yelled as I landed on the couch. I felt uneasy again so I rushed towards the toilet.

cough cough "ewww" I pinched my nose and flushed the toilet. 'im going to starve to death if I don't get better!' I thought as I rinsed my mouth.

Couple of days later

I dialed Long distance to Jin and waited a couple rings before she answered.

"hello?"

"hey jin!" I greeted her.

"hey Kei! Your boyfriend is hott! And young" she exclaimed.

"hehe yeah… What's up?" I asked.

"hmm… I broke up with Justin, he's a total jerk! Roar! He cheated on me!" she yelled as soon as I brought up the subject.

"omg! Really! I thought you were crazy about him!" I yelled shocked.

"yeah… there are no good boys out there these days" she sighed.

"what are you talking about? There's Bong!" I yelled and smiled.

"psch! Whatever! Haha"

"ugh anyways I have a cold!" I told her.

"really? Must be cold there"

"I guess, I keep on throwing up! I'm going to starve!" I yelled.

"then come back to L.A! I miss you"

"awww but I have to go back to school in a couple of days" I stated.

"poo!"

"sorry you come to Japan!" I suggested.

"yeah right! Who's going to pay for the airplane ticket? You can live in Japan because your family is rich!" she exclaimed.

"no then why do you think I cant get a car yet?" I asked.

"because you cant pass the driving test! Duhh" she stated the obvious.

"psch! Well, I got to go! I'm hungry!"

"okay! Bye! Talk you soon!"

Click.

Hmmm What should I eat? I stood up from my chair a little too fast and I started to feel dizzy I squinted my eyes to regain my vision. After a few minutes I felt all better.

"geez Maybe I starved too much!" I thought as I took out some ramen.

Inside the pharmacy

"hello how may I help you?" the person at the counter asked.

"um.. do you have a specific medicine for throwing up and feeling dizzy?" I asked describing my cold.

"Do you have a sickness?" she asked.

"yes, a cold" I stated.

"you don't usually throw up and feel dizzy if you have a cold or fever" What is she talking about! I always ate cold medicine when I threw up!

"Well, I do. I always take cold medicine when I throw up or something, and after awhile I feel better" I informed her.

"you should go see a doctor, usually cancer patients have those symptoms"

"what?" I asked not believing her.

"I'm sorry but I don't think you should take cold medicine but see a doctor…" she stated.

"My Dad's a doctor! I would've known" I thought as I thanked the doctor and left the pharmacy. I headed towards the nearest hospital and asked for a checkup.

Few minutes later

"Ms Keiko?" the nurse called me.

"yes?"

"Your test results will come out in 3 days, can you come back then?" she asked. I nodded and left.

Ring Ring

"hello?" I answered.

"hey! Let's meet!" Yusuke yelled cheerfully.

"okay where?"

"hmm… Yukeikei park?" he asked seeing if it was okay with me.

"alright, see you soon" I hung up and headed towards the park.

"HEY KEIKO!" Yusuke yelled as he ran to me.

"hi!" I smiled and took his hand.

"JAJAAN" he handed me a bouquet of 44 black roses. AWww he's so sweet! I smiled brightly and took a whiff of it. . it doesn't smell good!

"what did you do today?" Yusuke asked.

"talked to jin" I didn't want him to know that I went to the hospital.

"I see, well, we're going to meet with the guys!" he said and took me to his car.

"why?" I asked curiously.

"School is going to start soon and we should have fun till then" he drove to a beach.

"AH I haven't been to a beach in a long time!" I got out and ran around in the sand. I ran towards the other guys they all greeted me except Koenma. Roar

"Anyone wants to eat bananas?" Kuwabara asked as he held up a bag of bananas.

"No one wants them idiot" Hiei said as he set up a barbeque.

"what are you talking about? Everyone wants bananas!" Kuwabara yelled and handed a banana to everyone. He realized that there was none for him so he took everyones back.

"im sorry there aren't enough…" Kuwabara said and peeled one for himself. I couldn't help laughing I sat down next to Yusuke and Koenma who was 'trying to' build a sand castle.

"you guys suck" I commented on there lump of sand.

"no this is the best sand castle ever!" Koenma yelled.

"let's have a sand castle contest!" I yelled as the thought came into my mind.

"yeah!" They both agreed quickly since they loved challenges.

"hey! Join the contest" I quickly got up and told the Rekai tentai members. They all agreed to do it so I explained the rules.

"find a partner! And make anything out of sand! That's realistic and perfect" I stated and we all started looking for partners.

Partner 1: Kurama and Botan

Partner 2: Yusuke and Me

Partner 3: Kuwabara and Koenma

Partner 4: And Hiei was alone.

"alright! You guys can use anything on the beach! So make it! You guys have 2 hours!" I yelled and instantly we went to find a spot to make our sand castle.

"Argh! Yusuke! That's the tenth time!" I yelled as he accidently knocked down the castle.

"im sorry! I wont do it again!" Yusuke apologized.

"you said that like ten times already!" I yelled. GRR

"im sorry.." Yusuke apologized.

"go to the water and wet your whole body" I instructed him as an idea came into mind.

"what? Why? it's freezing cold! It's January remember!" he yelled like I was crazy.

"that's your consequence." I yelled and laughed evilly

Partner 3.

"why do we have to make a banana?" Koenma whined.

"Because it's yummy, tasty, delicious, and good" Kuwabara smiled as he thought about Yellow ripe Bananas.

"gosh!" Koenma pouted and ran to the water to get a bucket of water. He ran back and Kuwabara started on the shape of the banana.

"Don't worry Koenma ya we'll win this contest for sure!" Kuwabara said proudly.

Partner 4.

"….what should I make…" ….. …..(Hiei)

"…Dragon…"

Partner 1.

"we're going to win for sure!" Botan yelled as she stared at her big sand castle.

"but, it's just a sand castle" Kurama stated.

"so? It's a big sand castle!"

"that's true.." Kurama said and smiled.

"go look for sea shells" Botan ordered him, instantly Kurama smile faded and he pouted.

2 hours later

It's time to find out who wins! X

"where's Yusuke?" hiei asked as he looked at all the people one by one.

"Yusuke went to the restroom" I said and smiled.

Tarapandaes: finally I updated…sorry! Anyway I have so much stories in mine and it's getting harder to think! Anyway please awaite for my new story that is soon to come!


	9. Chapter 9

I know that I haven't updated this fic in a loooooooonnnnnnnggggggg time…….. GOOD NEWS! This is story is back on business so wait for the new chapter to come out soon!


End file.
